Aurora Dream - Episode 25
"Pledge of Friendship! The Aurora Wings" is the twenty-fifth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis The girls decide to bond over a Slumber Party and have a great time when Mion decides to join them. But after they find an old picture Rizumu is reminded of her determination to perform the Aurora Rising and things begin to take a turn for the worse. Summary Kyoko tells the girls to quit their training for the day and reminds them that they need to come to the Yokohama Market Place around ten AM the next day. Aira and Rizumu are excited to go back there, since it was the first location they got to perform together, and Rizumu invites Aira to spend the night since her dad won't be home. Aira accepts the offer before they invite Mion; and for a second she seems to consider the offer until Neko-chi reminds her that she has a special dinner with celebrities at a fancy restaurant that evening. Mion refuses the offer and the girls quickly take off after saying bye. As Mion is toweling off, Jun asks her why she refuses to get closer to the girls. Mion claims that she doesn't care about hanging out with friends and takes off, disappointing Kyoko since she feels as though she has failed to convince Mion to open up more. She is sure that she has yet to change, but Jun believes she has, considering she is relatively kinder. Later, Aira has changed and is preparing to leave when she stops to speak with her mom. Omi mentions that she spent a lot of time with Rizumu's mother at their place in the past, usually about boyfriends at the time. Aira is a bit curious as her mother addresses Rizumu's mom as "Sona-chan", but thinks nothing of it and grabs the cake they made to take over to Rizumu's. After she arrives, the girls prepare a meal together. They spend the time chatting and laughing, but after they see the messy salad they made, Aira is a bit concerned. Rizumu assures that it's fine though, since she is sure it will still taste good. Meanwhile, at the Restaurant, the girls with Mion are discussing their expensive, fancy gowns. They talk with Mion, but she is only paying them a small amount of attention. Aira and Rizumu sit down to fry some meat and vegetables. Rizumu claims she is eating healthy, but Aira happens to notice that she is avoiding the vegetables and quickly prepares some for her, to make sure she eats better. To their surprise, the doorbell suddenly rings and they find Mion on the other side of the door. They question her dinner, but Mion tries to avoid the discussing by showing them the macarons she brought with her as a present, then comments on the low-quality meat they are eating before joining them for the remainder of dinner and dessert. As they eat, Rizumu brings up that she and Aira need to change outfits first. The girls change into some cute, animal kigurumi and surprise Mion. She refuses to participate as Rizumu shows her the penguin costume they picked for her, but Rizumu refuses to take no for an answer, grabbing Mion and forcing her in it. They sit down to enjoy the macaron Mion brought and Rizumu quickly starts discussing boys. She mentions hearing a rumor that guys often look at girls lips and suggests that they should pucker their lips a bit and use a finger to lift them or interact, because it's supposed to have a great effect. Aira asks her if she has tried this out with Hibiki and she is quick to blush and claim they're not anything more than friends. She asks Aira if she would try this on Shou, and Aira quickly tries to deny anything. Mion goes on to call the girls childish, so they ask her if she likes someone. Rizumu is able to deduce that Mion may have feelings for Jun, but she can't help but tease her by pointing out he is old enough to be their dad. Mion claims it isn't a big deal though and grabs another macaron before the girls go to bed. There, Mion lays while Aira and Rizumu talk about doing this more often, and Rizumu decides next month they need to have a Slumber Party at Mion's place. She is initially against it, but in the girls excitement they start to make animal sounds to match their costumes; Rizumu barks, Aira meows, and Mion, who is dressed as a penguin has no clue what sort of sound a penguin makes. After Rizumu suggests they ask Penguin-Sensei, the trio instantly crack up. Later, Mion sits on the side of the bed, unable to sleep. She spots a pile of "Prism Show lesson" books and gets up to look at them, seeing many images of Sonata. Rizumu is quick to grab them and Mion asks if she is planning to perform the legendary Aurora Rising. After she says she is, Aira voices that she is sure Rizumu will be able to do it- but Mion is sure she isn't ready yet. She goes on to question what Rizumu's mother was like, but Rizumu claims neither of them would understand. Aira recalls what her mom said earlier and brings up her name "Sona-chan", causing Mion to grab the lesson book and flip to the front, where a picture of Sonata is. She is shocked to learn that Rizumu's mom is the Sonata Kanzaki, and she reveals to Aira that she was the only Prism Star to perform a successful Aurora Rising. Aira feels sad knowing that Rizumu's mother is missing, and now neither of the girls are able to get to bed. They turn on the light and remove their hoods to seriously discuss the news, with Mion asking Rizumu why she hasn't told anyone, since if she did she'd most-likely become famous in seconds. Quickly, Rizumu claims that she needs to make it on her own, because by using her mothers name, she is sure she wouldn't return home. She asks her friends not to tell anybody and they both agree. She wants to know more than anything while her mom left after the Aurora Rising; which is why she needs to learn to successfully pull one off as well. Aira tries to be supportive by promising to be by her side, since she still is sure she can do it; but Mion reveals how difficult the Aurora Rising is. Many have failed, and they have sacrificed everything just to attempt it, even losing their memories in the process. Despite this Rizumu still wants to try and Mion tells her that they are a team; so if she wants to run off and do things on her own then she has to leave MARs. Aira doesn't want this, but Rizumu decides to put some serious thought into it, after their show the next day, since she planned on performing the Aurora Rising there- shocking both girls. She knows she has a long way to do, but she hopes they will watch her anyway. If they oppose then she will leave the group. With that Mion decides to leave for the evening so that she can prepare for their show the next day. They watch her leave before going out onto the balcony to continue talking. Aira really wants to be supportive, but she is fearful that if Rizumu was to fail, they could no longer perform together. The next day at the performance sight, the girls change into their group outfits. They run out to perform after Aira takes a moment to observe their Prism Stones. During the performance, Aira and Rizumu perform the Poppin' Candy Rocket Duet, then they toss their batons to each other and perform a trio jump of Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider. Aira and Rizumu then perform another jump, this time using Fly High Cheer Girls. After the show, Kyoko tries to find the girls, unaware they're still on stage. Rizumu prepares to attempt the dangerous jump, but before she starts Aira gives her the Pure Crystal Tiara Stone. She wants her to wear it but Rizumu refuses since she needs to earn it on her own effort. Unknown to the girls, a mysterious woman is watching them. Rizumu starts to skate around as Aira and Mion worriedly watch. At first the jump seems to go well- but as soon as Rizumu reaches the top she falters, causing it to fail and send her to the ground. Kyoko and the girls panic and Jun quickly jumps out to catch her, just in time to keep Rizumu from getting hurt. They express relief and join Rizumu, but Kyoko is furious with her carelessness. She demands she never does it again, then asks why she's so obsessed with it to begin with. The strange woman takes her leave while Rizumu remains silent. The girls stand near the performance location and discuss how angry Kyoko is, and Mion tells Aira that what Rizumu did was dangerous, then calls Rizumu out for being selfish. She tries to deny being worried, but as Aira reveals that Mion was equally worried for her, Rizumu apologizes for not bothering to think about how they felt. She promises to focus solely on MARs from now on, but she will keep training for the Aurora Rising and hopes they will understand. Mion allows this but she tells Rizumu she has conditions. She is not allowed to train in secret or hide anything from them anymore, and one day she will be ready to perform the Aurora Rising without hurting anybody. If she promises to this, the girls will give her their full support. Rizumu agrees and Aira hands them some cheer bracelets as a sign of their vow and they agree, putting them on before marking their friendship. By herself, Kyoko is shown observing a photo of herself when she was younger and with Sonata. She thinks about Sonata and the Aurora Rising. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime The girls are reading fan letters at the moment. Reina shows them the Prism Stone Music Player and them how it works, along with the Rare stone gifted with it. Karin reads one of the letters, and in it someone asks Reina how long she practices. She responds by saying about five or six lessons every week, and they last for an hour and a half. Mia says that while the lessons are long, the time can fly by when they have fun. The girls agree and Reina reads a letter for Mia, asking her what fashion she is into at the time. Mia answers, saying that she likes rock, but she enjoys sweet mixed outfits. Mia then reads a letter for Karin, asking if there is anything that has gotten her attention lately. Karin thinks it over, then answers with Aira's Aurora Dream Stone, because its adorable. The girls agree before they observe some Aurora Dream Stones. Karin hands some to Reina and Mia and they head over to the nearby machine to try them out. While showing the result, they discuss how an entire costume are in Dream Stones. The girls then decide to practice their dancing and they thank the fans for the letters. After Anime The girls decide to pick up from last week by learning more about Dreamin' Boys & Girls. They perform what they have learned up to this point, going over it twice since it was a small amount, then they check their leveling before ending the segment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Neko-chi *Omi Harune *Rabi-chi *Bea-chi Trivia * Rizumu is revealed to be the biological daughter of Kanzaki Sonata. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream